<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light in the Dark by BadSexPuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222178">Light in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSexPuns/pseuds/BadSexPuns'>BadSexPuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Deities, Kemetic Paganism referenced, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSexPuns/pseuds/BadSexPuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set five years after the Final Duel, Bakura is chained and tortured by the very Demon he sold his soul to. Atem makes a deal with the Gods to free him, feeling that the punishment does not fit the crime. However, the road to recovery isn't as simple as leaving the Shadow Realm. Bakura must learn to trust his former host first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the first chapter of my first story. I have never shared anything like this outside of my group of friends before but was encouraged to do so. It took me some time to decide on which story to post first, and I have no update schedule. I refuse to post anything that isn't the best I have to offer. But be assured I will always finish ant story I start posting even if it takes some time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The memories were slowly coming back to him. The longer he spent alone in the shadows, the more he remembered about his life before the Ring. Shame filled him as he came back to himself more and more. He shook his head as if by that action alone, he could rid himself of all the horrible things he had done. Not just the past, though the lives of all the innocent people he let get caught up in his revenge weighed heavily on his spirit. But also to Ryou and his friends. All his friends, the ones he trapped inside dolls until the Pharaoh defeated him in that first Monster World game. Impaling Ryou's hand on that spire and then stabbing his arm, not to mention using the tines on the Ring to make sure the boy couldn't remove it, what was wrong with him? A sinister laugh echoed around him, slipping over his skin like pitch, making him feel sick. Other memories came back to him then. Memories of the abuses inflicted on him by Zonk. The thief tugged at his wrists, knowing it was useless as the shadows kept him tethered to the 'floor.' Red eyes appeared in front of him, bearing down on him.</p><p>"If I can't have the world, then I suppose you will just have to be my consolation prize."</p><p>The pain that followed was unbearable; try as he might, Bakura couldn't hold back his screams as Zork tore into his body and soul. He didn't know how long the torture lasted before the Demon God became board left him alone, sobbing and near unconscious. He also didn't know how long it would be before the vile creature would return. But if his memories were anything to go off of, he would be back. This scenario had played out before; every time they lost a host, Bakura was the one who was punished. The torture becoming worse with each failure, and this time, this time was the last. Zork had lost the final battle and was sealed within the shadows for the rest of eternity, and Bakura was sealed in with him. The thief knew he deserved this; after all, he had sold his soul to a dark God even if it was to save his village from this same fate. Gods, he hoped they were safe. That was the thief's last thought before the pain became too much, and he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>"We cannot leave him like this." Atem looked to the Goddess beside him.</p><p>"You know the price of his freedom." Her voice was a deep rich thrum that reminded Atem of a lioness' purr.</p><p>"Yes, and I will pay it. If it wasn't for my uncle, he could have had a chance. Instead, it was stolen from him, along with his family and childhood. I cannot let him be punished for something he had no control over."</p><p>"No control? Surely he had a choice."</p><p>"What choice could he have had? He was a small child and had just watched those who should have protected his village burn it and murder everyone who ever mattered to him die."</p><p>The Goddess's eyes flashed the color of blood rubies as she turned to look directly at him. He had felt hunted from the moment he had met her. He knew the stories of what this particular Goddess was best remembered for. She may have sworn to protect the Pharaoh's, but once, she nearly destroyed all of humanity. Sekhmet gave him a secretive smile, clearly pleased by his answer.</p><p>"Your sense of justice is refreshing. Now, let us inform the tribunal of your decision."<br/>
They entered the main hell only for Atem to feel even warier. Every God and Goddess that gazed on him had a neutral expression on their face. These Deities were not like he had been taught they would be. </p><p>They had not welcomed the former Pharaoh as one of their own, instead treating him as an equal to each person who was weighed before him. It had been disconcerting, to say the least, and if he was honest with himself, just a bit insulting. He was a hero, right? And was he not a God in his own right? All of these thoughts danced in his head as he stood at the very end of the line.</p><p>The sheer number of people before him was shocking as well. There had to be nearly a hundred of them all dressed like the commoners of his time, something he found odd as well. A few people behind him as well, but they were dressed in more modern clothing and were a mix of races, unlike the group he followed. As he drew closer, Atem watched each Ib pass the weighing after their Negative Confessions were spoken. Soon Atem was close enough to hear each one and quickly noticed none of the adults denied thievery. Even a few of the children were guilty. But none of them failed their weighing. Once close enough, Atem could see the scales. Anubis stood by them, holding a scroll that was added to the feathers side as each Ib was weighed. That was not something he had ever heard about being part of the ceremony.</p><p>Atem was pondering this turn of events as a small girl stepped up. She couldn't have been more than four, but her hair was a shockingly pale shade of ashy platinum. He was close enough now. He could see the color of her eyes when she turned around after her Ib was judged acceptable. They were a stormy gray flecked with lotus blue and very familiar. The hair alone should have been all the clue he needed as to who these people were, but it was her eye color that revealed the truth. The ninety-nine victims of Kul Elna. The ones his uncle deemed unworthy and thus sacrificed to a Demon bent on total destruction.<br/>
He understood the scroll now. The Gods wouldn't simply let them pass, but they did tip the odds in their favor by recording the extenuating circumstances around their lives and deaths.</p><p>His own weighting was a blur, his Ib found to be acceptable though he noticed that Thoth handed Anubis a scroll for him as well. He did not have long to wonder at this strange turn of events before they were all led to the Field of Reeds. Atem, however, could not find rest no matter how hard he tried. He was with his father and mother, his priests, and other friends, but Those eyes haunted him. Not the girls, Anu, he thought he heard her called. But his eyes so full of rage and grief. He had not been there to be weighed. It wasn't right, so Atem approached the Gods. Sekhmet had been the one to answer his call. She had taken him aside to explain where Baker was and the price for his salvation.</p><p>Bakura would be given a second chance to live without the Demon acting as puppet master, But Atem would also have to return to the mortal realm. This was the trade he would need to make. After seeing what Zork was doing to him, Atem knew he had but one choice. Bakura didn't deserve that fate, not when all he had wanted was justice for his village. </p><p>"You have made your choice then?" Ra spoke with a booming voice bringing Atem back to the present.</p><p>"I have," taking a deep breath, Atem squared his shoulders and stood tall. "I know what he did, but I also understand why he did it. Had my uncle not massacred his entire village, he would have had a chance. If by my returning Bakura is saved, then that is what I will do."</p><p>Ma'at spoke this time." And if his heart does not balance even upon him coming here?"</p><p>"I, at least, gave him a chance. He deserves that just like any other living being."</p><p>"You will have three days to prepare yourself. We will inform your hosts of what has transpired here." Thoth spoke as he wrote down the decree.</p><p>Anubis spoke then for the first time. "I will visit the called Bakura Ryou and deliver the Thief King to him." It surprised Atem when none of the others disagree with the Liminal Lord; before turning to leave, he leveled his gaze at Atem. The former Pharaoh felt a strong sense of peace come over him. This was the right choice.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Bakura came back to consciousness, he felt the eyes on him. Part of the thief's mind screamed at him to rise and meet this threat head-on; after all, he was no coward. However, the rest of him hoped that this was the end that some fiend had found him and was going to devour him before Zork could return. He did not care if that thought was cowardly, three millennia of suffering had taken its toll, and he was done. </p><p>The soft gasp followed by quick footsteps as not something he expected. Nor was the hand that carded tenderly through his hair. He flinched violently at the unexpected touch ripping open barely closed gashes along his back and arms. A whimper tore its self from his unwilling throat. He couldn't help the reaction. He couldn't even try to stop it. Everything was too much, and he trembled laying helpless before whoever it was that had found him. He couldn't even find the strength to open his eyes and see the face of this new intruder.</p><p>"Shh, it's ok," the voice was familiar somehow, and the hand softly petting his head was soothing. If only he could have more of the gentle attention, it had been so long since anyone had touched him with affection. </p><p>"I accept."</p><p>What the familiar voice accepted Bakura had no clue, but there was the sound of heavier footsteps approaching swiftly. Then the shadowy manacles were broken, and he was freed before being lifted in a pair of strong arms. Whoever carried him did so gently, with great care for his injuries. There was a sense of safety and calm that washed over him. His surroundings started to become lighter as they traveled, and he could hear the other one, the one who had spoken, following close behind. Then he was being settled onto something soft. the feeling of contentment started to lure Bakura to sleep. Just before he fully succumbed, he could have sworn a voice whispered to him as a warmth surrounded him.</p><p>"I will walk this dark road with you though you will not see me. Do not fear this night, for you do not traverse it alone. Trust in the one I have placed you with; he will not harm you." the golden eyes looking into his soul felt like a calming balm soothing a deep burn. And so Bakura slept a deep healing sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Ryou's dream took a strange turn. One moment he was the one outsmarting the killer, and the next, he stood in what looked like an old Egyptian temple. The walls around him appeared made of dark stone. The pillars seemed to be made of a shiny black stone, as did all the other details such as the alter and hieroglyphs inlaid into them. Perhaps it was Obsidian? Thought that would have been a terrible stone to make anything large out of in real life, given its fragility. But in a dream, it made sense, he supposed. It had been a good five years since he last had a dream that involved any temples at all and never one that had looked like this. Shadowy movement caught his eye, and when Ryou looked, he saw a pitch-black Jackle watching him with glowing golden eyes. That shouldn't have made sense, but it did.</p><p>"This isn't a dream, is it?"</p><p>A feeling of amusement rolled over him, followed by the urgent need to follow the canine. He did; after all, he was reasonably sure that the creature before his was actually the God Anubis. One didn't simply ignore Something like this. He had time to think about what he had learned of Anubis in the last few years. One of the things that stood out to him the most was how those who still followed him in the modern-day era didn't just think of him as a guardian of the dead, but they also saw him as a protector. They also said he was more likely to communicate through impressions and feeling over words. Ryou could undoubtedly agree with that.  The further they walked, the darker it became. Soon Ryou was sure they were in the Shadow Realm, but with Anubis's known as a protector and guide, he wasn't worried. The Jackle also changed; he was now a man with a Jackle head, though when exactly that had happened, Ryou couldn't say. Still, he didn't speak, and Ryou followed him, feeling that what ever he was to be shown was important. </p><p>He followed Anubis until a prone figure appeared in front of them. Ryou knew who it was; there was no mistaking that hair. Stepping closer, the young man could see Bakura. It could be no one else, was horribly injured, and looked to be unconscious. They may not have gotten along when the thief shared his body, but Ryou still felt torture was an unjust punishment; perhaps The Jackie headed God felt the same way, and that was why Ryou was here. Kneeling down, Ryou took in the full extent of the damage. Deep bloody gashes covered the thief's body, and where the skin wasn't cut, was discolored and bruised looking. He reached out and gently stroked the short silvery gray hair. At his touch, Bakura flinched, but instead of snarling or showing any other signs of aggression, he whimpered as the movement opened some at the deeper lacerations. The sight had Ryou's heart aching with sadness.</p><p>"Shh, it's ok," Ryou looked up at the God silently watching both of them. He knew what the unasked request lingering in these golden eyes was. And Ryou knew he couldn't say no. Not after seeing this. "I accept."</p><p>With a nod, Anubis swiftly stepped forward, breaking the shadows hold on the injured man, and lifted him gently. You hovered worriedly next to them as they started walking. The God led Ryou from the shadows and back into his own bedroom while the shadows seethed in anger behind them. They were helpless to stop Anubis from doing as he pleased. Ryou watched him lay Bakura on the bed before casting some kind of spell that healed the worst of the thief's cuts. Then with one last nod of thanks, the God was gone, and Ryou was waking up to find Bakura was indeed in his bed and alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At one point in this chapter, I use the name Anpu for Anubis. Anpu or Inpu is his proper name, and Anubis is what the Greeks called him. Atem, as a Pharaoh, would use the name he was raised hearing. I think this is something I need to go back and fix in the first chapter, but that project is for a different day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few moments of staring at the Bakura, Ryou reminded himself to focus. The thief was still hurt. Anubis may have healed him some, but Ryou could easily see it wasn't entirely. After having shared a body, Ryou was used to keeping a fully stock first aid kit around. A good chunk of his life had been spent treating mysterious injuries after all. The only new part was the person bleeding, for once, had an entirely separate body from his.</p><p>Ryou also gathered a few washcloths and some warm water with which to bathe the other. A sponge bath wasn't really ideal, but he was reasonably sure Bakura wasn't going to be waking up any time before morning, and he probably wouldn't be in any shape to bathe himself when he did. To see what he was working with and prevent any infection, Ryou chose to clean him up. He began with Bakura's face, carefully cleaning away dried blood and grime. The injuries on his face weren't too bad, mostly bruising and a split lip. That was a relief; at least he wouldn't have to worry about any head injuries. Ryou didn't even try to wash Bakura's hair. That was better left for when the thief was able to shower by himself. He did, however, check for any hidden bumps or cuts. Missing something like that could be catastrophic.</p><p>The younger man couldn't help but wince when<br/>
he cleaned away the filth at Bakuras throat. It looked like someone had strangled him, repeatedly, if the multitude of different colored bruises, all layered on top of each other, were any indication. Ryou hoped there hadn't been any permanent damage done to the voice or throat of the other. Things were going to be complicated enough without dealing with that on top of everything else. </p><p>His chest was decorated with more bruises and had some deeper cuts that needed bandaging though no stitches. Bakura's arms were the worst so far; it looked as if he had tried to defend himself at some point. Ryou couldn't help the small bit of admiration he felt for the thief. Trapped in the Shadows, and he still fought back. Most would have given up and let Zork kill them, but not Bakura. The man had always been stubborn to the point of folly.</p><p>Carefully rolling the thief over was far easier than it should have been. Bakura looked half-starved with his bones poking out sharp and prominent. Ryou was unsure if it was his time spent in the Shadow Relm that had left the thief so scrawny or if it was from his life before; either way, that was going to be just one more thing to deal with. </p><p>The sheets under Bakura would need to be changed too; he wasn't bleeding profusely, but there were some areas with deeper cuts that oozed, and it looked like Bakura had been rolling around in a back ally. To Ryou, it appeared Anubis had healed any life-threatening injuries. Bakura s back had taken the brunt at Zorks anger. One gash along his ribs still bleed, but the rest of the deep ones crisscrossed his back along with what appeared to be burns and even heavier bruising. Not even his darker complexion could hide just how much damage had been done. </p><p>Ryou winced at the sheer brutality the other endured. He was thankful that Bakura seemed to be in a deep sleep and couldn't feel Ryou chewy then stitch him up. His legs had been more or less ignored except for a few scratches and hand-shaped bruises that could have been caused by being dragged along the ground. The last thing Ryou treated was the chafing at his wrists and ankles caused by being chained up for an extended period of time. </p><p>Once finish, Ryou changed the sheets and tucked Bakura in. the strange urge to stroke the other's hair made him blush. Bakura wouldn't have appreciated that sort of sentiment, so he kept his hands to himself.  He stood biting his lip; he wasn't sure what else to do for Bakura until the man woke up, so he retrieved his laptop and decide to research what to do to help the other gain weight. He vaguely recalled hearing about WWII prisoners dying after being released because they became sick after eating too much too quickly. He could also remember it having something to do with them suffering from starvation. Maybe the spell Anubis had used would prevent that from happening, but Ryou wasn't willing to risk it. Leaving things to chance was a good way to end up with a dead person in his flat that he couldn't explain adequately to the authorities.</p><p>While the other slept, Ryou took the time to research how to properly feed him to avoid those problems; it started to dawn on him that Bakura was back. Back and sleeping, well more passed out, in his bed. What was he going to do with a millennia-old tomb robber? Did the gods expect him to keep the troublesome thief under control? If so, they close the wrong person. Bakura had never once listened to him when they shared a body, and Ryou was sure he wouldn't listen now.</p><p>Well, one thing was for Sure, Bakura was going to be in for a surprise if he tried to harm the others. Ryou had taken the years since the final RPG to become stronger. The thief wouldn't know what happened if he turned on Ryou's friends. He just hoped it didn't come to that. He may have taken up Jujutsu, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to hurt anyone with it.</p><p>After a few moments lost in thought, Ryou returned to his computer and made a grocery delivery order from the all-night corner store. The order arrived quickly, and Ryou managed to get Bakura to drink a Calorie Mate though that was a tedious task in itself. After that, another thought occurred to him. He really hoped Bakura woke up before any "accidents" he was not interested in cleaning something like that up, especially not off his mattress; he planned to sleep on that again at some point.</p><p>The sun was just starting to rise when Ryou was woken from a light doze by his phone buzzing. He jerked awake, almost dumping his laptop on the ground. Just barely managing to catch it by the tips of his fingers. After gently setting it to the side Ryou dug his phone from his pocket to see Yugi's name on the screen. Exiting silently as possible from the room, he slid the answer button across the screen while simultaneously closing the door, leaving himself in the dark hallway.</p><p>"Hello Yugi," he tried to sound casual while whispering.</p><p>"Hey, Ryou! I know it's early, but I was asked to give you a call. I hope I didn't wake you up" Yugi sounded excited and nervous on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"It's fine; I had a strange dream and couldn't get back to sleep anyway."</p><p>"My reason for calling isn't going to make that any easier."</p><p>"Oh?" Ryou was distracted peeking into his bedroom and only responded to be polite. He thought he could see Bakura starting to wake. He shifted slightly on the bed, and his brow was wrinkled now anyway.</p><p>"It," Yugi paused to whisper with someone<br/>
on his end for a moment." Okay, you explain it to him."</p><p>"Ryou?"</p><p>The voice on the other end was distinctly not Yugi's. Ryou brought his full attention back to the conversation. The voice seemed familiar somehow bur Ryou couldn't place it.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I am sorry for having Yugi call so early, but this is impotent. The Gods have granted both myself and the Thief King another opportunity. Anpu* is planning to ask you to take the Thief King in." there was more whispering on the other side, followed by a<br/>
shushing sound. "You don't have any reason to help him, but..."</p><p>Ryou knew who he was talking to now. "I've already agreed. You're a few hours late on your warning Pharaoh, but thank you for trying."</p><p>There was a pregnant pause, and Ryou took the time to check on Bakura again. He was definitely starting to wake now.</p><p>"Atem."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"I am as mortal as you are, so please call me Atem."</p><p>"Very well." Ryou was trying to keep a close eye on Bakura now. He was moving around like he was trying to figure out where he was, and it wouldn't do to have Bakura hurt himself upon realizing he was in Ryou's bedroom. "I really should be going. Bakura will be waking up soon."</p><p>"Wait! Tell him his village is safe. He deserves to<br/>
know that they all passed on to Aaru." There was an oddly desperate note to the Pharaoh's voice when he asked that. </p><p>"I will."</p><p>"And if you need any help, let us know!"</p><p>"Of course. Now I really need to go," Ryou hung up before the Pharaoh could delay him again and went to retrieve some new boxers from where he kept extras in the hall closet. He might be willing to share his bed and most of his clothing, but underwear was where he drew the line. Taking a deep breath, Ryou prepared himself to face the Thief King.<br/>
* * *<br/>
the first thing Bakura noticed as he woke was how warm he was. The next was how much brighter everything was, even though his closed eyelids. That wasn't right; the Shadows were cold and dark. Comfort didn't exist. Not for him. Not after he had failed. Slowly he managed to open his eyes. It was more challenging than it should have been. As he tried to focused on his surroundings, Bakura became aware of how much his body ached. He found it hard to concentrate his thoughts while his body throbbed, and he could not place where he was. He could vaguely recall his last moments in the shadows. Someone touching him gently before he was freed and carried away from that hell.  However, he didn't trust this sudden new freedom. The thief had learned as a child not to trust anything that looked too good to be true. Trust was dangerous and could be turned into a weapon as easy and deadly as any knife.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of uncertainty, the door opened, or the strangely familiar room opened to reveal a young man with long white hair and wary dark brown eyes. Bakura knew immediately where he was and who stood there looking down on him. </p><p>He fully expected his former host to attack him. Surely the younger would seek revenge for everything he had been put through at Bakura's hands. Instinct demanded that he<br/>
protect himself and find an escape. Hide until he was healed enough to get out of Domino.</p><p>But despite the adrenaline rushing through his body, Bakura could hardly move. His ordeal in the Shadows had left him weak. His muscles tried and failed to lift him. The only thing he gets for his effort was a painful ripping sensation across his side where Zork had dug a clew deep threatened to break his rib from the inside.<br/>
Grunting in pain, Bakura did manage to bring his hand up to hold the sides of the wound together in his weakened grip. The pain was enough of a distraction that, in the few short moments, his eyes were squeezed shut, Ryou closed the gap between them and easily pulled his hand away to see the injury.</p><p>"You've popped a couple of your stitches. It looks like I will need to fix them; this is one of your deeper cuts."</p><p>As he reached for the fist and kit, Bakura took his chance and tried to knock the other to the ground and escape, only his body wouldn't cooperate. Only managing to push his old host back a few inches and nearly sending the first aid kit he held to fall from his hands as he stumbled back. </p><p>"Don't touch me!" Bakura wanted it to sound like a threat, but instead, it sounded like a desperate plea. Especially with his voice barely reaching a whisper. He tried to scoot away, but the other cuts along his back pulled at their stitches; even with that, he refused to stop trying to.</p><p>"Stop that," the other looked annoyed. "You're going to rip more stitches if you keep this up!"</p><p>The younger was quick to try and stop him physically. They grappled for a moment, Bakura resorting to biting to get away. Unfortunately for him, the younger quickly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and away from his other arm. The painful tug bought back a nearly forgotten memory, making him feel like he was back in the moment.</p><p>He was hiding in a dark alley, waiting for the moment to sneak into a house and steal some bread to fill his grumbling belly. Then there was a hand twisting his hair sharply while a knife pressed into his throat. Vile words were then whispered into his ear—promises of what was to come when his attacker got him back to his house. Bakura was barely 10, but that night he killed for the first time. He could still remember the way his stomach turned at the feel of hot blood running down his hands as he managed to somehow get the knife and drive it into the man's throat. He also remembered the burning pain of the deep slice that almost took his eye. Had he not pulled back at the last moment, the horizontal laceration would have cost him his sight. As it was, the Vision in that eye was damaged anyway after he tangled with a guard a couple years later, and he was slashed from eyebrow to chin. </p><p>He wanted to fight back now as he had then, but he couldn't even muster the strength to lift his hand now that the adrenaline was fading. All he could do was go limp and hope this was over quickly. Maybe if he didn't fight back, the other would show some mercy. Not likely since he never showed the other any when he controlled their body. </p><p>"Here, take these. they'll help with the pain."</p><p>Something was pushed into his mouth before his head was lifted and a glass was pressed to his lips, and cool water slid down his throat along with the two strange objects. Pain pills, maybe? But why was his former host helping him? He should be taking his revenge. Bakura had also noticed the grip on his hair had vanished when he stopped fighting.</p><p>"I'm going to get you something to eat with these."</p><p>After a few minutes, The other returned just as the pills started to kick in, leaving Bakura drowsy. He had a plate in his hands and proceeded to feed Bakura an egg. For his part, Bakura ate without complaint, and when he was done, he allowed the other to help him into a pair of boxers and to the bathroom and then back to bed. Once resettled, Bakura couldn't fight off the sleepiness anymore and finally let his eyes fall shut as sleep covered his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for how long this took, but given the "cluster fuck" as my SO calls this year has been, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The next chapter will be much more Bakura centric. Its taken me two chapter to get the set up out of the way. Happy Holidays everyone, and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? </p><p>Yes? Cool, leave me a message, and I’ll respond. Are you feeling shy or don't like to comment? No problem, a Kudos is good enough for me. I'm not too picky.</p><p>No? Cool, I write for me anyway, and I don't need others to boost my confidence, so no hard feelings. But I hope you do find something you like and enjoy your online reading experience today.</p><p>I also want to add that this story will feature Kemetic Pagan themes throughout it. For those who don't know, that is the modern worship of the Egyptian Gods. I am happy to answer any questions, but this is a story about healing, not religion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>